1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector to be connected to a circuit board.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electrical connector to be connected to a circuit board 20, which is a memory card having two sides each formed with notches 21 and 22 at different levels.
The electrical connector has a plastic base 10 and two engaging members 15. The top end of the engaging member 15 is formed with an engaging portion 16 projecting inwardly, and a pressing portion 17 projecting outwardly, and the lower segment of the engaging member 15 is formed with a lifting portion 18 projecting inwardly. A pivot portion 19 is disposed between the engaging portion 16 and the lifting portion 18. The pivot portion 19 is pivotally connected to one side of the plastic base 10. When the engaging portion 16 engages with the notch 21 on one side of the circuit board 20, the lifting portion 18 rests against the lower edge on the same side of the circuit board 20.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the circuit board 20 is to be taken out, two hands need to press the pressing portions 17 of the engaging members 15 on the two sides, so that the two engaging members 15 are rotated outwardly, the engaging portion 16 is disengaged from the notch 21 of the circuit board 20 and the lifting portion 18 lifts up the circuit board 20.
The convention design has the following drawbacks.
First, the two engaging members 15 are pivotally connected to two sides of the plastic base 10, and the manufacturing cost still cannot be effectively reduced.
Second, when the two engaging members 15 engage with the circuit board 20, the center of the pivot portion 19 is disposed outside an engaging edge 23 of the circuit board 20 and the engaging portion 16. Thus, when the up and down impact forces are applied, the engaging member 15 is rotated outwardly and disengaged from the circuit board 20.